


Свисток

by PlainTiger



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Alien Invasion, Angst, Gen, Groundhog Day Loop, Leicester City
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 11:12:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11713215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlainTiger/pseuds/PlainTiger
Summary: Дождь смоет пот с лица. Падающие с неба черные метеоры — все остальное.





	Свисток

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для Football Summer Workout Fest 2017 на ключ «В небе на битву сходились орлы, людям для войн не хватало земли, лето жгло свой восход», Ария, «Прощай, Норфолк».  
> Сова затрещала, но выдержала.

Седьмое мая. «Лестер» против «Эвертона». Последний матч дома.

Все уже решено. Кубок — да вон тут, рукой подать. Их от него отделяет каких-то девяносто с лишним минут. Мелочь.

Джейми сгорает от нетерпения, как и все остальные. Хотя сам матч ни на что не влияет, падать в грязь лицом нельзя.

Их окружает сине-белое ликующее кольцо. Трибуны заполнены до отказа. И это только малая часть болельщиков.

Пора начинать.

Свисток.

Ириски сдаются на первых же минутах, и ничего не стоит забить гол с подачи Кинги. И это только начало.

Джейми не терпится попасть на табло снова. Следующий гол — вопрос времени.

Неудивительно, что никто не замечает, как они стаей обрушиваются на стадион. Сгустки тьмы, пожирающие все, до чего дотягиваются своими длинными отростками.

Джейми приходит в себя, когда рушится часть Восточной трибуны. Со всех ног мчится в сторону выхода, расталкивает толпу таких же, как он.

Свет и звук растворяются во всепоглощающем холоде.

Матч «Лестер» — «Эвертон» окончен.

***

Свисток.

Все начинается заново, без единого намека на произошедшее. Контроль над телом возвращается к Джейми лишь через несколько минут, а вот разум продолжает недоумевать. Вот тебе и «слишком просто».

Жесткий подкат, и он валится на газон. Боль в лодыжке адская, и ее удается лишь немного приглушить, когда Джейми садится на скамейку.

Смотреть матч такого масштаба, не в силах помочь, еще больнее.

Джейми наблюдает за игрой, поглядывая на небо. Гроза где-то неподалеку.

Голевые моменты назревают и без него. Мяч вот-вот попадет в сетку Ирисок, осталось совсем немного, чуть-чуть.

Двадцать восьмая минута, седьмая секунда. Первый сгусток падает прямиком в центр Восточной трибуны.

Джейми хватают под руки медики, и все втроем пытаются покинуть стадион под объявления и вопли.

Вновь толпа у выхода. Вновь металлический скрежет позади. Вновь рушатся трибуны.

Джейми оглядывается. За ним — Кинги, Уэс, Крис, все свои, с ужасом в глазах.

Щупальца режут бетон как нож масло. Что уж говорить о плоти.

***

Свисток.

Какой к черту матч, тут бежать из города надо, и как можно скорее.

Джейми кричит изо всех сил, но его голос растворяются среди криков трибун. Даже если его и слышно, никто не поверит.

— Что с тобой за херня? — спрашивает Уэс, пытаясь перекричать всю эту какофонию.

— Скажи всем, чтобы уходили со стадиона!

— Зачем? Ты в своем уме?

— Еб твою мать, да просто делай, что я говорю! — бросает Джейми и убегает в раздевалку. Можно спасти если не всех, то хотя бы своих близких.

Он молится, чтобы Бекки услышала звонок. Бесполезно. Чертов телефон разбивается вдребезги, столкнувшись со стеной.

Он выбегает на улицу с вещами в руках и стремглав несется как можно дальше от стадиона. Остается только надеяться на лучшее, готовясь к худшему.

Он успевает пробежать где-то милю или чуть меньше, прежде чем ноги перестают слушаться и он падает посреди улицы.

Дождь смоет пот с лица. Падающие с неба черные метеоры — все остальное.

***

Свисток.

С каждым свистком Джейми узнает все больше. Первым атакуют Норфолк — незадолго до начала матча в Твиттере уже сотни упоминаний и фото. Меньше, чем про чемпионство «Лестера», к сожалению. Да и все равно никто не будет читать Твиттер во время матча. Гораздо интереснее ведь смотреть на ничего не решающую игру.

Свисток.

Они разумны, могут менять форму, и, судя по всему, их привлекает тепло. А, и еще они не оставляют ничего от своей добычи. Может, это и хорошо. Все-таки смотреть раз за разом на то, что осталось от твоих друзей и близких, — свихнуться можно. Впрочем, он уже не совсем здоров.

Свисток.

А ответа на главный вопрос все еще нет. Может, это всего лишь кошмарный сон. Может, это расплата за внезапное чемпионство. Может, он давно уже мертв, а все это — один из кругов ада. Бесконечное испытание, цель которого...

А не знает никто. Как и об этих тварях. И главный вопрос:

Почему он?

***

Свисток.

Звучит просто отвратительно, но придется спасать свою и только свою шкуру.

Прижимая к себе огнетушитель и одежду, он пробирается к автобусу «Лестера». Чемпионскому, тому самому, в котором он прокатится после матча. Жаль, правильный конец будет нескоро.

На первом этаже почти что сплошная темнота: по замыслу, команда должна находиться наверху. Кто знал, кто знал...

Десять минут до начала атаки. Струя углекислоты мигом заливает все вокруг. Так меньше шансов, что они почувствуют тепло отсюда.

Вот и все, остается только лечь поудобнее и надеяться, что в этот раз все получится.

Джейми отправляет в Твиттер прощальную записку. Через пару минут — тысяча уведомлений. Спустя еще пять — под десять тысяч. А затем прилив становится все медленнее и медленнее.

Одна тварь ошивается рядом с автобусом, как обычно. В прошлые разы она просачивалась сквозь щели, подкрадывалась сзади и накрывала собой без предупреждения. В этот же она быстро захлебывается в углекислоте.

Треск и грохот наверху становятся все громче.

***

Сработало. Хоть автобус и придавило бетоном и металлом так, что Джейми едва выбрался из него живым, но выбрался же!

Ценой собственных сломанных ног.

Он ползет на свет. Медленно, сквозь адскую боль продвигается к цели, и вдруг краем глаза замечает блеск. Его нельзя спутать ни с чем другим. Совсем рядом, рукой подать!

Но надо выбираться из-под стадиона. Любой ценой, но надо.

Вдалеке он видит машущий рукой силуэт. Джейми изо всех оставшихся сил ползет к нему, изранив руки, вскарабкивается на груду металла.

Они разумны, потому что умеют издеваться над жертвой.

Ему не остается ничего, кроме как рассмеяться, когда силуэт превращается в черную бесформенную массу.

Ну конечно, здесь была далеко не одна тварь. И вокруг стадиона их десятки, если не сотни. По всему городу. По всей Великобритании. Против одного раненого человечка. Даже гадать не надо, чем это все кончится.

Может быть, среди всех этих попыток есть одна, где он выживет. Может быть.

Свисток.


End file.
